The Gorilla Boss Challange
Plot The Gorilla Boss Challange The Next day after I got my watch we had to go to a huge supermarket for some supplies while in San Diego. We both got bored. But suddenly some gorillas came in to the store and started rampaging around. “Yes finally something fun” I said. Then I ran into the bathroom (so nobody would know I could turn into an alien). I pushed the button then twisted the dial. Then I pushed down on it. A flash of light and noise. I was then transformed into Putty. I went out of the bath room and saw a gorilla. When it saw me it roared and charged at me. I stretched forward and hit him 3 times before he could grab my arm. Then with both hands he threw me. “Ow” I said. Then he was running towards me. But I thought fast and wrapped my body around him then hit him continuously. After that two more ran at me. So I threw the one I had at the others and that knocked them over. “Ha ha” I said confidently. Then out of nowhere one jumped on my back by surprise. So I stood firmly on my one foot and started swinging around hitting the walls and floors with my back trying to get the gorilla off my back. Suddenly the gorilla fell off. Next I grabbed him and threw him to the other who were now running to me. They all got hit. “Is that the best you can do?” I asked mocking. They all left running in fear. “Oh yeah nobody takes down Putty.” I said with the feeling of success. Then the watch was beeping so I quickly hid behind a desk and the watch timed out. The people just thought I was hiding. So I just headed over to my dad and cousin. “What was that a gorilla attack? But where did they come from?” my dad asked curiously. “They probably escaped from the San Diego Zoo.” Santi said. So we went to check the San Diego Zoo. “No they didn’t come from the zoo. All our gorillas are still here in the zoo.” said one of the staff. “Hugh well if they didn’t come from the zoo where could they have come from?” my dad asked. “Well there’s only one way to find out. The next time they attack we follow them and see where they go.” I said. “Okay but how do we know when they’ll attack and where they will attack?” asked Santi. Just then we heard a loud noise . We looked out behind us and saw the gorillas again but this time there was six. They were heading towards the zoo. “They must be trying to get the gorillas from the zoo to join them.” my dad said. “I got this” I said as I hid behind a car and turned in fourarms. “Alright” I said then threw the car to surprise them and get them to slow down. Next I jumped in front of them “Come on lets wrestle” I said challenging them. They came at me. So I punched the first into the second and the third to the fourth. I grabbed the fifth and threw him to a car. The sixth tried smashing down on me so with 2 arms I stopped his and the other 2 I started hitting him then I bashed him against the ground. My plan worked they started running away. So we followed them. They went in the forest and into a cave. “Ok” I said “I’m ready to kick some oversized monkey butt.” But then in 3 beeps the watch timed out on me. “What, Oh come on.” I complained. “Its ok by the time we find out about them you will be able to transform again.” my dad told me. “Besides its better that it timed out now then in the middle of a fight” Santi told me. “Yeah ok I guess your right” I agreed. We then headed inside. It was weird since the cave was laminated. After a while we saw the 6 gorillas with another bigger gorilla. “You have disappointed me for the last time” said the Gorilla Boss “The next time you WILL succeed.” he said. I looked at the watch and I was able to transform again. “There’s not going to a next time.” I said as I jumped from up above and turned into Teleportal. “Cause I’m going to stop you once and for all Gorilla Man!” I said. “I’m the Gorilla Boss.” he corrected. “Whatever” I said as I jumped up and went to attack him. However he was quicker and he punched me all the way to the wall. “You are clearly outmatched we are gorillas you are a monkey we overpower you and outnumber you.” The Gorilla Boss said. “Maybe so but I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.” I said. “Get him” he commanded the other gorillas. I just avoided them by teleporting behind the Gorilla Boss. Then I started bashing him but he was a lot stronger than I expected. “Impressive trick, but that’s not going to stop us so easily.” he said. “Ha, oh yeah well how do you like this?” I said as I jumped and tried to punch him. That failed when he grabbed me and tossed me to the gorillas. They each grabbed my arms, tails, and legs. The Gorilla Boss was just about to hit me. So I quickly teleported again right on top of him and stomped right on his face. Then when I jumped away he grabbed my tail and sun me around. After he launched me to the wall. There the other gorillas started to pound me so I teleported away. I needed a moment to catch my breath. But the Gorilla Boss didn’t give me a minute and I ended up getting bashed. Luckily he stopped as soon as the watch timed out. However we all ended up handcuffed to the wall. The Gorilla Boss then told us his plan to take over the city. “Tomas if we can’t stop him now it’ll be to late.” my dad told me. “I know, and this sounds like a job for Fourarms.” I said “Well come on change already.” Santi said. I pressed the watch although I couldn’t see it I could still use it. I pressed it down. A flash of light and noise and I was then transformed into Icepick. “Ok this is fine not who I wanted but it’ll do.” I said. I then froze the chains and broke free. Next I freed my dad and Santi. We next headed out to stop him. There was a gorilla guarding the exit. “Tomas we need to make sure he doesn’t notice us got any ideas?” my dad asked. “Just one” I replied. Then with hand I blasted ice at the gorilla and it froze him in seconds. “Good work Tomas, now we’ve got to head out towards the city.” my dad said. When we arrived we saw 9 gorillas invading the city. “There are nine of them now but how?” my dad wondered. “They must have gotten the ones from the zoo.” Santi said. “Not a problem” I said “They’re gonna need all the help they can get.” Then I ran out. “Hey ugly!” I said to the Gorilla Boss. “Come and get it.” “I don’t know how you managed to escape” The Gorilla Boss started. “But I’m going to put a stop to you and nothing is going to stop me!” The Gorilla Boss said angrily “You took the words right out of my mouth tough guy.” I said. “Finish him off” he ordered. Then the gorillas came at me. I stood there making it seemed like I was bored. Then when the gorillas got closer I froze them with ease. “Ha is that the best you can do? Why don’t you come at me yourself.” I suggested. “Just remember you brought this on yourself” he said. Then he roared and charged at me. I confidently froze him. “Ha ha” I said. Then the ice started to crack. “Oh oh I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” I said worried. Then the ice broke and the Gorilla Boss was free. He smiled then ran at me again. Only before I could freeze him he punched me 3 times then threw me to a car and then threw car at me. “Oh man this guys got power.” Next I ran at him and made my hand into a hammer and whacked him twice. He then grabbed my hammer arm and made me hit myself in the face. After that he slammed me down. Then I saw my opportunity and I pounded his foot with my hammer arm. The Gorilla Boss roared then threw me to another car. He than came at me again so I quickly froze him. Then bashed the ice with him in it and it all broke. I then picked up a rock threw it over him and with both hands froze it large enough to make a huge boulder that then fell on top of him. The Gorilla Boss was getting up so I thought fast and made my foot a hammer. Next I ran up to him and kicked him as hard as I could in the face. Then that knocked him out. “Oh yeah who’s the best” I said congratulating myself. Later all gorillas(except for the Gorilla Boss) went back into the zoo. The Gorilla Boss went to a high facility jail. By that time I had already turned back to me. “Nice work Tomas” my dad congratulated me. “f you hadn’t shown up who knows what would have happened.” “Yup I showed them” I said. “Sure, like when the Gorilla Boss was kicking your but hugh” Santi said “No not ‘like when the Gorilla Boss was kicking my but hugh’” I teased back. “Anyways its good that you beat them.” my dad said. “Yup another victory for me” I said. Then we were off to another adventure again. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *The Gorilla Boss *Gorillas Aliens used *Putty *Four Arms *Teleportal *Icepick Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes